The Sky Which the Dragon Protects
by Anim8lover
Summary: Tsuna comes home and gets shot by the Ten Year Bazooka and is left with the body of a 4 year old. Reborn shot with a new bazooka Giannini made and was sent to the world of Magnolia Fairy Tail . Meets Team Natsu still as a 4 year old. What happens? ProtectiveNatsu ChildTsuna May change in future.
1. Chapter 1

**First crossover fic.**

**Age guide:**

**Tsuna-14 then 4**

**Reborn-22**

**Lucy-17-18**

**Gray-18-19**

**Erza-19**

**Natsu-same age as Gray or Erza**

**(These are not the exact ages in the anime or manga so please don't be mad.)**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Sky Which the Dragon Protects**

**Chapter one**

Somewhere?

'_Okay it's official. Life hates me, that's all there is to it.' _thought a crying, four year old Tsuna?

Why was Tsuna four years old? And why was he crying? Here's why.

Flashback

_Tsuna was walking into his house, when he heard Lambo screaming about sweets and Reborn being mean. Thinking about the Spartan tutor gave him the chills, what's worse is that the Arcobaleno had found a way to stay adults but still had the pacifiers of the Arcobaleno._

_Tsuna walked further into the house to find his mum was out shopping, due to the note she left for him on the small table in the corridor. _

_Tired of hearing Lambo's complaints, Tsuna went upstairs to his room and got changed into some home clothes. When he'd just finished dressing Lambo rushed into the room and tripped. Out of his afro, the Ten Year Bazooka flew out and headed towards Tsuna, however, Giannini had been messing about with the Bazooka, so when it hit Tsuna out came a four year old._

_The four year old Tsuna was left on the floor of his bedroom to wait for the 5 minutes to pass (1). Although with Tsuna's luck, or bad luck as the case may be, Reborn came through the door with a new bazooka in hand._

''_Dame-Tsuna, Giannini made this new bazooka and doesn't know what it does. You are going to help test it.'' Reborn said, as he aimed the bazooka at Tsuna. After he was shot, Tsuna passed out._

_When Tsuna regained consciousness, he found himself in a deserted town's square, or whatever the place of a town is called when a big fountain is in the middle of it. So what did Tsuna do? He did what a kid the age he looked would do, which is to cry his lungs out and hope someone would find him._

End of flashback

Still crying, Tsuna heard someone come his way.

''Do you hear that? Someone must be hurt.'' said a male voice.

''Do you think it's an enemy who wants a fight?'' said another, different male voice.

''Don't be an idiot Natsu! An enemy would not be wailing like a four year old.'' said a mature, female voice.

''Let's just hurry and find source of the crying. We're wasting time talking.'' said another female voice.

''Aye!'' a high pitched voice added.

After the voices finished their small conversation/argument, they found Tsuna and were very surprised.

Upon looking at them Tsuna saw, one of the guys shirtless with a tattoo on the right side of his chest and he had black hair and dark blue eyes. The second guy had pink? hair and black eyes with the same tattoo the first guy had, but it was on his right arm below his shoulder.

The first girl he saw had red hair and brown eyes and she wore armour, which had the same tattoo symbol as the boys on it. The second girl had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes and had a whip and keys on her belt, she also had the tattoo symbol on her right hand.

'_Okay. Now what do I do?' _a confused Tsuna asked himself.

* * *

**I apologise if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes and if any of the character description were incorrect.**

**(1)- Remember the episode of KHR when Gokudera got hit by the Bazooka and his body became that of a 5, or whatever year old, but he was metally the age he really was. That's what happened to Tsuna.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review on anything about this chapter, whether it was good, bad, too short or anything which could be improved. All reviews will help with the proccess of the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Sky Which the Dragon Protects**

**Chapter two**

'_Okay, now what do I do?' _a confused Tsuna asked himself.

After the group of people recovered, the girl with the blonde hair spoke ''Hey little boy, why are you out here all on your own?''

Tsuna looked at her with teary eyes ''I don't know. I was home then I suddenly felt sleepy when I woke up I was here. Where am I? And who are you people?'' Tsuna asked.

The girl with the blonde hair introduced herself first ''My name is Lucy Heartfilia. The flying blue cat over there is Happy.'' The said, cat added an 'Aye!'

''Yo, I'm Gray Fullbuster.'' said the guy with the black hair.

''Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet.'' said the red haired girl.

The last member of the group, the guy with the pink? hair, remained silent. All he did was stared at Tsuna intently, like he was trying to figure something out.

Remaining silent earned him a hit on the back of his head by Erza ''I apologise for this idiot's rudeness. This is Natsu Dragoneel.''

Tsuna looked at all of them, then bowed ''Hello, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna. It's nice to meet you.''

'_He's well-mannered' _Erza thought to herself, with a smile.

Gray was the one who walked up to Tsuna and picked him up ''So what do we do now? We can't leave him here but we need to go back and report to the guild.''

Erza was about to speak when she was interrupted by a growl. The source of the growl was Natsu, who looked beyond pissed off **''Put him down, you bastard.''** he snarled at Gray.

Scared by Natsu's sudden anger, Gray stood back but didn't put Tsuna down ''What the hell? What's your problem, Hot-Head?!''

'_What is going on? Natsu was silent on second, now he's even scarier than Reborn with a- On second thoughts I don't want to think that. I wonder if he's suspicious of me?' _wondered a confused and scared Tsuna, who was holding onto Gray for dear life.

Natsu was about to jump on Gray when he was knocked out by Erza ''I'm so sorry, Tsuna, I don't know what got into Natsu. I hope he didn't scare you too much.'' she said, voice laced with concern.

Tsuna shook his head ''No, only a little. Um, if it's not too much trouble can I come with you guys. I won't be in your way, I promise.'' he pleaded, his eyes brimming with tears.

Gray looked at Tsuna and fell in love (A/N not in the perverted way, the brotherly way-_-') ''Come on Erza. We can't leave him and on the way back to Fairy Tail we could bump into someone who knows him.'' tightening his hold on Tsuna.

Sighing, Erza realised she was corner _'No doubt, Lucy feels the same way' _she thought. ''Alright, but we need to tell the master everything once we get back.'' she said in a voice, which left no room for discussion.

Therefore, the group plus Tsuna left the deserted town, wherever it was, and left for the Fairy Tail guild.

'_Recap, got hit by Ten Year Bazooka turned into a four year old, got shot by a new Bazooka made by Giannini sending me to some deserted town, met these people who belong to a guild called Fairy Tail, one of the members went berserk and now I'm heading back to their guild with them. Why is my life so messed up?' _Tsuna thought in dismay, as the group walked into some snowy mountains.

* * *

**I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Any questions on the chapter review or PM me.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Fairy Tail or any of the Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Sky Which the Dragon Protects**

**Chapter three**

As the group walked towards the snowy mountains, Tsuna felt the cold air rush towards him.

'_My body is vulnerable against the weather. I'm freezing' _Tsuna thought, while he shivered.

''Sorry, Tsuna, we're use to the different types of weather because of the jobs we do in different places. Do you think you can endure it?'' Erza said, pitying, the shivering, Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at Erza ''I don't know how long I can will this out. Do any of you have something to keep me warmish? How far do we have to travel?'' he asked.

''Only around the mountain. After that we are walking through warm weather. And the only person in this group who has something to keep you warm is Natsu. His scarf is made of dragon scales, it's like a heater. However, Natsu **never **let's anyone wear his scarf.'' replied Lucy.

''Natsu's scarf was a gift from his foster father, Igneel. He disappeared 7 years ago, that scarf is the only thing he has to remember him by.'' Happy added, in a serious tone.

After a few minutes silence, Natsu woke up obviously annoyed by the sudden change of scenery. (he was still unconscious during the conversation.)

''Where the hell are we? What happened? Where's Tsuna?'' Natsu asked, rapidly, while looking for Tsuna, who was now walking in the cold snow.

''A-are y-you o-okay, N-na-Natsu-san? W-we l-left t-the t-town a f-few min-minutes a-ago. I-is s-something wr-wrong?'' Tsuna asked, unable to stop his stuttering due to the cold.

Noticing that Tsuna was cold, Natsu picked him up and wrapped his scarf around Tsuna's neck ''There feeling a bit warmer? I can carry you for the journey and keep you warm, if you want?'' he said, concern in his voice.

Natsu looked up from Tsuna to the group, who were gaping at Natsu.

''What's wrong with you lot? Let's get out of here before Tsuna freezes.'' Natsu snapped, walking with Tsuna in his arms.

Confused and shocked at Natsu's behaviour, the group looked to each other ''Natsu's never given anyone his scarf, not even **Lisanna**.'' said Happy, ''That Hot-Head didn't care one way or another about his scarf, only Tsuna's well being!'' Gray added.

Erza and Lucy were still in shock ''Just who is this kid? We've only known him for 10 minutes and Natsu believes he's the top priority. Do you think it's magic?'' Lucy inputted.

''No, if it was magic it would affect all of us. We'd better keep an eye on Tsuna incase he turns out to be a threat.'' Erza said with importance.

Lucy, Gray and Happy nodded as they looked at Natsu and Tsuna again. Wondering what will happen now that Tsuna was part of the group.

* * *

**Apologises for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, they help the story.**

**Btw for chap four anyone can PM me if they want anything metioned in the chapter, parts from the animes/mangas or anything which will perk your interest, feel free to do so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Sky Which the Dragon Protects**

**Chapter four**

Close to the Fairy Tail Guild

Natsu was still carrying Tsuna, ignoring the little boy's protests and futile attempts to escape Natsu's arms.

''Honestly, Natsu-san, I'm fine and I can walk on my own. Please put me down.'' Tsuna pleaded to Natsu's deaf ears.

Natsu looked at Tsuna with a smile ''Don't worry Tsuna. I'll let you down when we get to the guild.'' Tightening his on Tsuna, to make sure the boy didn't fall due to his wriggling.

Giving up, Tsuna let Natsu carry him without a struggle _'Why is he so insistent on carrying me. I can walk on my own.' _he pondered.

In the Fairy Tail Guild

Lucy, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy and Tsuna, in Natsu's arms, walked into the guild.

''We're back!'' they all shouted in unison, excluding Tsuna.

A woman with white hair in a pink-red dress walked up to them with a tray in her hands ''Welcome home'' she said.

Noticing Tsuna, she smiled ''Who might this be? Hello there little boy, my name is Mirajane. What's your name?'' Mirajane introduced herself.

Tsuna blushed ''Hello Mirajane-san. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. It's nice to meet you.''

Mirajane had hearts in her eyes and dropped the tray she was holding ''Oh, you are just the cutest thing I've ever seen.'' she squealed, while rushing over the Natsu to removed Tsuna from his arms to hugged the life out of him (Tsuna).

However, once Mirajane placed a finger nail on Tsuna, Natsu pulled him away growling like he did when Gray was holding Tsuna.

Mirajane stared wide-eyed at Natsu and backed away, resulting in Natsu ceasing his growling and holding Tsuna closer to him. This action earned him a lot of stares from the other guild members ''You four can tell the master about Tsuna I'm taking Tsuna home. See ya.'' and with that Natsu walked out the guild doors cradling the brunette boy in his arms.

Master Makarov looked at the doors, then spoke ''What was that all about? And who was that boy?'' looking at the group with a raised eyebrow.

Erza was the one who answered ''The boy is call Tsuna, we found him in a deserted town while we were coming back for our mission. The first time Natsu acted like that was when Gray picked Tsuna up. Then while walking down the mountains through a blizzard, Natsu let Tsuna wear his **scarf **and we all know Natsu doesn't let **anyone **wear his scarf.''

Lucy spoke next ''We're really confused as to why Natsu is acting like this. He's being so possessive of Tsuna.''

Makarov shook his head ''No, if he was possessive Natsu wouldn't show Tsuna to anyone. He'd probably hide him. From my point of view, Natsu wasn't being possessive, he was being **protective**.''

Gray thought about this for a second, then realised something ''Hey guys, I don't know whether you noticed or if I was seeing things, but both in the deserted town and here with Mira. When Natsu started to act feral his pupils dilated and his eyes looked more reptilian.''

Lucy looked at him ''Yeah, I noticed that too. I thought I was just seeing things.''

Happy spoke next ''The only time I see Natsu's eyes look like a reptiles, is when he is fighting and using his dragon slayer magic.''

Makarov nodded ''Yes, something is wrong and we need to find out more about that boy Tsuna.''

The group of mage nodded _'Looks as though things are going to get interesting.'_

* * *

**Apologises for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Sorry not a chapter

**Sorry this isn't a chapter.**

**For those who like this story, I apologise. I'm not stopping the fanfic, it's on temporary hold.**

**For my school exams are coming up, so I can't update ANY of my stories until they're over.**

**However, those who really like this story, please PM me or review this story for any ideas, because I might need some inspiration for the plot.**

**Thanks and Sorry,**

** Anim8lover**


	6. (real) Chapter 5 (I'M BACK!)

**I'M BACK! thanks for waiting so long. Here's the next chapter. EnjoyXD**

**I do not own fairy tail or khr, or any of the characters. **

* * *

**The Sky Which the Dragon Protects**

**Chapter five**

Still in Natsu's arms, Tsuna looked at Natsu then started to squirm. Noticing Tsuna's sudden movement, Natsu stopped walking.

''What's wrong, Tsuna? Are you okay?'' Natsu asked, with a face screaming concern.

Tsuna looked back at Natsu ''Um, can you put me down now? I want walk by myself.'' Unknowingly making an adorable face that even stubborn Natsu couldn't refuse.

''Okay, but tell when you get tired. My house is quite far from the guild in the woods near the area I found Igneel (1)'' Natsu said, while placing Tsuna on the ground reluctantly.

After a few minutes, Tsuna spoke up ''Um, Natsu-san-'' before the little brunette could finish his sentence Natsu made the move to pick Tsuna up again, who just moved away from the salmon haired teen.

''I'm not tired. I was just wondering…'' he paused, as Natsu gave his full attention ''Why have you been acting strangely. I know I've known you for a short time now so I don't know how you'd usually act, but even I know the way you were acting to your 'friends' wasn't normal. They were surprised and probably hurt and the majority of them were only being helpful or friendly to me when you started to act weird-'' Tsuna cut off his own sentence at the suddenly realisation.

'_Oh no, Natsu is acting the way he is because of me! Hang on a minute, why would he act the way he is, we've not known each other for long so, why?' _the little brunette pondered to himself, with what looked like a pout in the eyes of Natsu.

'_So cute. No, wait that's not the word I'm looking for. Adorable!' _Natsu thought to himself. (A/N then again you'd have to be crazy, or on some sort of drugs that make not think straight, to not think that Tsuna is adorableXD)

Whilst thinking to himself (Natsu), Tsuna had been looking at him waiting for an answer ''I don't know what you're talking about, honestly I don't. Whenever somebody like Gray or Mirajane went near you, all I remember is that they had a somewhat scared look on their face and I feel proud and content with myself and I don't know why.'' the pinked haired teen replied sincerely, looking into Tsuna's eyes as he said what he had to say, whilst picking said boy up again to hug, coughcarrycough, him.

'_Oh not again.' _Tsuna mentally groaned _'I've got to find out why Natsu is acting like this and pray that it's not a bad thing.'_

**Back at the guild**

Master Makarov was in the back talking to a cloaked person.

''So do you think you can find out anything of this boy and figure out why Natsu is acting the way he is?'' Makarov asked the person.

''I know of every person of this kingdom and from what you just told me I can definitely say that this, Tsuna, is not a part of this kingdom or possibly of this world. As for the dragon slayer's behaviour, I will look further into it.'' the person replied, the turning to the door to take their leave.

Left on his own _'Tsuna just who are you and what is your purpose?' _He thought to himself getting concerned for his 'children's' safety.

* * *

**Apologises for any spelling or grammar mistakes, and for the shortness of the chapter.**

**(1)-all I know is Natsu's house is in a place that looks like the woods so I made it so the house is near the place Natsu was found by Igneel.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
